


Polaroid

by 2am_limbo



Series: House of Memories [21]
Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Cute Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo
Summary: Opal had openly let the rest of the gang know with a confused and irritated expression that "Ronan and Adam disappear for a long time when he comes home from school, it's not fair, I want to play outside with Adam, too!" and a pout.Blue, Gansey, and Henry all looked at each other with a mischievous look, and Blue said she would "handle it".
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: House of Memories [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928317
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Polaroid

Blue and Opal snuck around the Barns giggling like schoolgirls over their first crushes, hand in hand, the old Polaroid dangling from Blue's neck.

Opal had openly let the rest of the gang know with a confused and irritated expression that "Ronan and Adam disappear for a long time when he comes home from school, it's not fair, I want to play outside with Adam, too!" and a pout.

Blue, Gansey, and Henry all looked at each other with a mischievous look, and Blue said she would _handle it_.

The first picture the girls got was of Adam sitting atop Ronan's shoulders as Ronan kept him balanced by holding on to his legs. Adam reached up to pick a few apples that neither of them could reach on their own, and when Adam had finished tucking them all into the linen bag on his shoulder, he splayed his fingers on either side of Ronan's head to place a kiss on his crown. Ronan turned his head to place a kiss on the inside of Adam’s knee in return, and Adam leaned further to wrap his arms around his neck. Adam placed his cheek to Ronan’s, whispering into his ear as Ronan began to walk them away from the small orchard.

The boys didn't hear the shutter of the camera over their murmuring and chuckling.

The second moment the girls captured was of Ronan sitting on the top of the fence with Adam standing between his propped up legs. Ronan’s hands were wrapped around his waist, pulling Adam as close as he could physically be, and Adam’s hands placed on either side of Ronan’s face. Their foreheads were touching, and sometimes Ronan would pull away and look up into Adam’s face when he spoke. Ronan’s eyes would glisten as he looked at Adam, looked through him, adoration clearly painted on his features. Blue hoped that she could catch that glint in Ronan’s eye on film.

The third and final photo Blue and Opal captured was from behind a support beam of Ronan’s Dreaming Barn. Adam was laying on his back on Ronan’s makeshift bed while Ronan straddled his hips, his back to the door, his gaze hungrily scanning Adam’s body as if he had never seen him before. Blue gasped when she saw Ronan move his hand to _somewhere_ in front of him, and Blue spun around and covered Opal’s eyes before leading her outside. 

That photo she kept hidden from Gansey and Henry. Instead, she slipped into Ronan’s and Adam’s bedroom before leaving that afternoon and left it on their pillow.


End file.
